Fun with a Gijinka
by WitChan
Summary: Hunter J spots a Mew in gijinka form, then she captures Mew and proceeds to have fun with her. AU.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

On a sunny day in Kanto, a Mew in gijinka form is flying around the region, saying hello to other gijinka Pokemon and humans. Through her existence, Mew's living a good life. No one harmed her, she made friends with gijinka and humans, she ate healthy food, she had great parties in and outside of Kanto, and many more.

About her design, she has a long pink tail, pink cat ears, long pink hair, blue eyes, a pink skirt with pink panties underneath it, and a pink shirt. Most gijinkas and humans, both genders, find her attractive.

As Mew flies elsewhere, a flying modeled ship appears, scaring Mew a little. The person riding the ship is Hunter J, a female criminal that collects gijinka Pokemon and have fun with them, regardless of gender. It's her favorite hobby. She dreamed about doing it since she was a little girl. When she turned eighteen, she spend so much time making the modeled ship and gadgets to make her wish true. Many gijinkas reported missing from today.

Anyway, J sees Mew flying away from the ship and she licks her lips, putting the ship on autopilot as she cocks some sort of cannon gun on her arm. The cannon gun does things with two buttons on it: It turns gijinkas into stone and it immobilizes them.

She presses one of the buttons to open the roof, going under her right pocket to pull one of her pokeballs out. She releases a Salamence out of there, getting on top of him before telling him to fly out of the ship. He did, then J tells him to chase after Mew. Along with her Salamence, J has two other Pokemon, a Drapion and an Ariados, and she uses them to help her catch gijinkas on foot.

Doing as told, the Salamence goes after the fleeing Mew as J uses her cannon gun to aim at Mew. After the Salamence reaches close to Mew, J fires her cannon gun at poor Mew, turning Mew into stone as J grabs Mew.

"Return to the ship, Salamence," Hunter J ordered.

A minute later, J turns Mew back into normal, then she weakens Mew. They were inside a prison cell, a small place in the ship where J raped the gijinkas.

"P-Please don't h-hurt m-me..." the Mew stammered, looking scared.

"Awww... don't be afraid. I'll take good care of you, forever and... ever," J said in a sinister voice, staring at Mew's breasts.

After J's words, she takes everything off her, exposing her body to the frightening Mew. She then grabs the Mew, aggressively ripping her clothes, panties, and bra off to get her nude. Once done, J shoves the Mew on the ground, then she spreads Mews legs as she moves her face closer to Mew's cunt, mouthing it as she sticks her tongue out to lick it.

Moaning, the Mew drips tears outside her eyes, begging her J to stop, but J refuses as J moves her tongue deeper, continuing to lick it. Then, J put two of her fingers together from one hand, plunging them inside Mew's anus to thrust it hard.

J looks at Mew with those beautiful eyes of hers, enjoying the terrified look on Mew's face, the taste of Mew's pussy, and the warmth from Mew's ass. This is the first thing she do to her female victims.

To make things better for J, she pinches the Mew's clit, making her scream loud. It was no use to do that since Mew's in a ship in high altitude.

J moves her tongue faster, twisting the clit as the Mew cries more. Mew wished that she didn't fly in the sky minutes ago. She was flying at the wrong place and at the wrong time.

Mew finally cums as the love juices squirts out of her cnut. Then, J gets off Mew, letting Mew calm down as J swallows the juices down her throat.

After the Mew calms down, J says, "Make me cum!"

The Mew slowly nods her head as J moves over to it, sitting on Mew face as Mew begins licking J's vagina. Then, J grabs her right breast, moving it in circles as she moans, teasing her nipple on the right breast as she flickers it like a lightbulb, enjoying the feeling from her vagina.

"Lick it faster, you sexy bitch..."

Hearing what J just said, Mew licks it faster, more tears fall off her eyes. Ending the teasing on the same nipple, she mouths it, making sucking noises. She rarely do this, but it's hot anyway.

A few minutes later, J reaches an orgasm, getting off Mew to cool herself. Then, she bends the Mew over, moving behind her, grabbing her ass as rims her anus. With that, she fingers Mew's pussy, moaning with her once again as the Mew tries to fight back. J didn't mind tasting her victims' ass because it was a part of her having fun with them.

A while later, J turns the Mew around, dragging her face closer to the breasts.

"Suck on one of my nipples, bitch," J demanded.

The Mew did as J rubs her soft pink hair, making the nipple wet. It lasts short, though, as J pushes Mew off her, grabbing the strapon nearby to put it between her hips. Then, she forces the Mew to stand up from behind, inserting the dildo inside Mew's ass as Mew yelps, thrusting the pussy again as J moves her hips.

"Feels good, don't it bitch?" J asked.

The Mew didn't reply.

J suddenly goes faster with her hips and fingers, holding on to Mew's breasts rough.

"This hurts more than the stuff you did to me earlier...!" Mew said.

"I don't care...!" J scowled.

For ten minutes, J continues to pound Mew's anus; blood was dripping out of it to make things fifty times worse for Mew. J finally ends off, falling on Mew as the two begin calming down.

After their breathing return to normal, J flips Mew over and says, "We're gonna have fun all day and night."

J presses her lips at the Mew's, sliding her tongue between Mew's, swirling Mew's tongue with it as she closes her eyes. J usually puts the gijinka victim inside a pokeball to store them with the rest in another room after raping them, but Mew was different, since Mew's the cutest of them all.

The End


End file.
